


The Zero Room

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I just couldn't get the image of a wet brokenhearted Doctor out of my head, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Prompt Fic, inspired by a week of rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: The Doctor had often wondered why the Zero Room smelled of roses.





	The Zero Room

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: blossom (I know I'm not following the word strictly, but I digress).

The Doctor had often wondered why the Zero Room smelled of roses.

He visited it as necessary. Sometimes to heal, sometimes just to relax. The scent lingered afterward but he never minded. It was soothing. 

Then came the Time War, followed by 'Run!' A hand (a _life_ ) that fit perfectly in his. An irresistible smile that brought him peace. He finally had his answer. His TARDIS had _known_.

Now Rose was gone, as was Donna. He was dripping wet and desperately needed solace but he couldn't cope with the fragrance. 

The Doctor passed the Zero Room but he didn't enter.


End file.
